Each month, for a few days prior to the onset of menstruation, many millions of otherwise-healthy women develop symptoms of disturbed mood and appetite that can be strikingly similar to those reported by patients with Seasonal Affective Disorder (SAD), carbohydrate-craving obesity, or the non-anorexic variants of bulimia. This syndrome was first termed "premenstrual tension" by R. T. Frank in 1931 and is a very common phenomenon. According to Guy Abraham of UCLA, of every ten patients to walk into a gynecologist's office, three or four will suffer from premenstrual tension and, in some, the symptoms will be of such severity as to include attempts at suicide. Current Progress in Obstetrics and Gynecology, 3:5-39 (1980).
Initial descriptions of the Premenstrual Syndrome (PMS) focused on its association with nervous tension, headache, and weight gain. The weight gain observed was initially attributed to excessive retention of salt and water, which does indeed occur in some PMS patients. However, it soon became evident that it was also a consequence of the widespread tendency of individuals suffering from PMS to crave and overconsume carbohydrates, particularly foods with a sweet taste. PMS is also now referred to as late luteal phase syndrome (or late luteal phase dysphoric disorder). D.N.S. III, Revised, American Psychiatric Association (1987).
There have been numerous suggestions made about the etiology of PMS. For example, some hypothesized that it was caused by a uterine toxin. Others suggested its cause was overconsumption of sweets, which was presumably followed by excessive insulin secretion, hypoglycemia, and inadequate brain glucose, and resulted in the often observed depression and anxiety. It also has been postulated that the behavioral symptoms result from the tissue edema often observed and that the psychological changes result from feelings of loss or the social complexities generated by the discomforts of menstruation.
However, none of these theories has been substantiated: PMS can persist after hysterectomy and, hence, uterine toxins cannot be its cause; the hyperinsulinism of PMS is not associated with low blood glucose levels, and is probably the consequence of a behavioral aberration (i.e., the tendency of premenstrual women to chose high-carbohydrate diets, which potentiate insulin secretion) rather than the cause; the mood and appetitive changes of PMS are poorly correlated with the tissue swelling; and subhuman primates who are presumably exempt from the psychodynamic or social complexities of human life also exhibit characteristic behavioral changes premenstrually.
There have been many treatments suggested for overcoming or reducing the symptoms of PMS. These include carbohydrate-free diets, vitamin supplements, ovarian hormones, detoxifying agents, irradiation of the ovaries and pituitary, and use of diuretics. These approaches have all had limited success, however.
Late Luteal Phase Dysphoric Disorder (LLPDD) is the current term associated with Premenstrual Syndrome (PMS). Many females report a variety of physical and emotional changes associated with specific phases of the menstrual cycle. For most of these females, these changes are not severe, cause little distress, and have no effect on social or occupational functioning. In contrast, the essential feature of LLPDD is a pattern of clinically significant emotional and behavioral symptoms that occur during the last week of the luteal phase and remit within a few days after the onset of the follicular phase. In most females, these symptoms occur in the week before and remit within a few days after the onset of menses.
LLPDD is diagnosed only if the symptoms are sufficiently severe to cause marked impairment in social or occupational functioning and have occurred during a majority of menstrual cycles in the past year.
Among the most commonly experienced symptoms are marked affective lability (e.g., sudden episodes of tearfulness, sadness, or irritability), persistent feelings of irritability, anger, or tension, feelings of depression, and self-deprecating thoughts. Also common are decreased interest in usual activities, fatigability and loss of energy, a subjective sense of difficulty in concentration, changes in appetite, craving for specific foods (especially carbohydrames), and sleep disturbance. Other physical symptoms, such as breast tenderness or swelling, headaches, joint or muscle pain, a sensation of bloating, and weight gain, also may be present.
Generally, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs are administered to LLPDD patients, but these only are effective for some of the physical symptoms. The physical manifestations of PMS, if severe, may be treated symptomatically. Water retention may be relieved by diet or antidiuretic medication, but severity of water retention does not always correlate with psychological symptoms. Recent studies have suggested that spironolacture (Aldactone, Searle) may also be effective in relieving depression and crying spells.
Other drugs, including progesterone, lithium carbonate, thiazide, diuretics, antidepressants and bromocyptone (Parlodel.RTM., Sandoz), have been tried with uncertain success.
In view of the drawbacks and inadequacies with existing methods of treating PMS/LLPDD, new therapies are sought. Accordingly, the present invention provides a method for effectively alleviating the symptoms of PMS/LLPDD.